Death Gods and Devils
by Janic of the Lost Crystals
Summary: Long Ago, the Original Lucifer created the Shinigami to combat the phenomenon known as the Hollows but God had already blesses the Quincy with power to destroy them. After the great war, the Shinigami, Hollows and Quincy seemed to have faded away from the world of devils, But now, these two vastly different wars become one once more. Main Pairing is TBA in Chapter 3. Please Enjoy!
1. Life 1: Enter Undetectable Beings

Death Gods and Devils

Life 0

Long ago, the three great plains of existence: Earth, Heaven and Hell, fought each other in nearly endless war.

Heaven is the domain of the Angels and the loyal followers of the father and his holy son. Hell is the domain of the Devils and the sinners who followed the dark lord, Lucifer. Through Earth was the domain of the Fallen Angels and fallen followers of the lord, each of the sides had territory there, and it has been the site of many battles.

Many souls, innocent or not, were caught up in these battles and most began to linger on Earth. These poor souls were subjected to the torture of death yet they can't move into the golden heavens nor the black pits of hell. Sooner or later, they lose their hearts and fates, becoming monsters of pure instinct. Feeding on any living being they can find. The three sides were at a loss and neither side could completely kill off what will be known as Hollows nor could they agree on anything related to them. Lucifer secretly chooses a select group of devils who had nearly no involvement with the war of the three to deal with the hollows. The Lord Almighty had learned of a group of extremely powerful exorcists and blessed them with even more power for the same reason.

And as mysteriously as the 'Hollows' appear, their numbers became tame. The Fallen Angels just saw the Hollows as a phenomenon and so they thought by ignoring them, they could attack the busy bees, Angels and Devils, who were dealing with the hollows.

Lucifer used his vast powers to create a set of realms; one is for the hollows to have a home, the another is the realm of what deals with the Hollows. Thus the Shinigami or Soul Reapers were born.

The Lord Almighty let his Group of Blessed Exorcist begin a war with Lucifer's Shinigami.

"The Devil himself create a race of purity?! That's Absurd!"

Lord Almighty said to his followers.

As Time pass by, the two wars of the race trinities continue on, God forget about his Quincies. How can he forget any of his children? What kind of Great Father is he anyway? Lucifer was amazed by the multitude of changes his Shinigami have gone through, he even was impressed by how their very existance has influence the cycle of life.

The Great War...it wasn't called The Great War for nothing. Bloodshed on the Earth, wings of angels, and devils litter the ground, and all the while Lucifer and the Lord Almighty plot to destroy one another. The purgatorial battle of the Shinigami, Hollows, and Quincy leaks it's onto Earth, The Shinigami sided with Lucifer obsiously, and The Quincies sided with the Fallen Angels. The Hollows were each individualist so they were on all sides.

Lord Almighty didn't enjoy the fact that the Quincies sided with the Fallen, he punished them by stripping them of their blessed powers but even without the blessing, the Quincies have discovered a means to ensure their power stay at the same level and they in turn weaken the Lord Almighty without him even knowing so.

No one is completely sure how the final battle of that war happened but few influential figures of the seven sides, all that is completely and factually proven are: God is dead, Lucifer is dead, and the three races that entered the war late have disappeared and their presences can no longer be felt like before.

Life 1: Enter Undetectable Beings

Part 1

On a wondrous afternoon at Kuoh Academy, students ready for their club activities. By the girls dressing room, two boys run from a mob of girls. Each one had a weapon of sorts in hand.

Bash!

The foolish boys ran smack into a tree. The mob surrounded them.

"Time to pay, Pervy Trio!"

The mob readied to strike. The boys brace themselves.

"?"

Questions marks appear over the heads of each girl. They count aloud.

"1...2...?"

They look at a loss for words.

"One of them is missing."

The mob is wondering where the third member of the trio is since they usually punish him the most.

"Great! Our Karma is finally getting to us!"

The two members of the Pervy Trio says. The mob get back to their punishment of the trio.

Swish! Bash! Smack!

The boys feel even less like men now as the mob gets back to the activity.

Minutes later, outside of the Occult Research Club's Clubhouse, a boy with brown hair leans on the door. His eyes glazing at the sky as if he did something wrong or fearing that he will do something wrong.

"Buchou...why can't I..."

"Ise-kun!"

A cute long-haired blonde walks up to Issei. Her green eyes help makes her innocence shine.

"Asia-chan...Do you know why Buchou isn't here yet?"

Asia nods.

"I know but I'm not really sure...maybe we can...um enjoy this nice spring day."

He looks at Asia. Seeing more than just the truth of her words.

'Asia is still developing. Man, she is soooo cute!'

He figuratively smacks himself.

'What am I thinking? My duty is to protect Asia, not to a hedonist* and use her.'

*Note Hedonism means seeking of pleasure: a devotion, especially a self-indulgent one, to pleasure and happiness as a way of life. Hedonist is a person who follows Hedonism

He feels Asia wrap herself around his left arm, her soft chest on his arm. He blushes slightly.

"Ise-kun, I always feel save when I'm close to you."

She blushes as well. He closes his eyes and they enjoy the gentle breeze and the moment.

Sitting from a tree, watching the two devils bond, a short-haired blonde boy chuckles a little.

"If only I could have been you, Issei-san."

Kiba focuses on his fist as his memories of what the Church did to him when he was younger.

"For my fallen friends..."

He stands up. A serious look over took his pretty boy face.

"Excalibur must be destroyed."

His killing intent grew so drastically that only the untrained devil could not notice.

Whirl.

He jumps away so fast. It be weird if a Knight wouldn't leave so quickly. Peering from behind the tree. A girl with snow-white hair, her size might not be intimidating and neither is the expression on her face now. She looks worried.

"Kiba-senpai..."

She hides behind the tree once more and lets out some uncharacteristic tears.

Elsewhere on the city roads.

Inside a coach bus, several students wearing a different uniform travel on a bus.

"Ooh! Ahh!"

A girl with beautiful and long orange hair marvels at the city and its sites as they drive by. The black-haired girl next to her smiles even knowing that she can never compare to her friend in the aspects of beauty.

"Tatsuki! Look its a park."

Cheerful said by the orange hair girl.

"Wow its wonderful Orihime."

Tatsuki looks at a boy whose bright orange hair looks like the leafs on top of a strawberry if you are looking at him in the right way.

"In fact it's SO wonderful that I think even the best MEN on this bus could take all of us women on a nice picnic."

The boy grunts loudly knowing that he just was forced into something before he even could get used to this city. The girls giggle soft yet it can be hear through out the bus. The boy is smiling on the inside after hearing the giggles.

"Is that alright with you, Ichigo?"

Tatsuki asks. Orihime sees Ichigo's smiles and she smiles as well. The two orange haired students look into each others' eyes and you can almost feel the connection complete itself between them.

"I guess that is a yes, Tatsuki."

A big hispanic boy says. His hair covers his eyes. It really makes you wonder how in the hell can see?

"I think so too, Chad."

Tatsuki hears Chad almost silence sigh so she turns around in her seat and looks at him.

"Cheer up Big Guy, maybe you can meet one of this private school girls and charm them with you quiet yet kind heart."

Chad smiles and Tatsuki fist bumps with him.

"See Big Guy, I know how to keep you happy."

"Yeah, I can alway count on you."

Tatsuki smiles and sees Chad's facial expression. She knows he might give her a hug and she wants it yet she want to be able to walk.

Sitting directly across from Tatsuki, Orhime and Chad, a boy with black hair and sporting a pair of smart guy glasses on his face appears out of it.

'Why? Why did that last battle seem to easy?'

He calculates the events of that transpired nearly a month ago in his mind and he thinks something is off.

"Uyru."

Ichigo, who is two seats in front of the glasses wearing guy, said. No response.

"UYRU!"

Ichigo screams. Uyru is stirred up by that.

"Yes, Kurosaki-san?"

"I was making sure you were okay...the face you made reminded me of the face that I made after that happened..."

Ichigo becomes quiet. Uyru know that its hard for Ichigo to become that quiet.

"You thinking that he isn't dead right, Kurosaki-san?"

The air becomes thick and full of tension. Two students in the back of the bus, one boy with red hair that looks like a pinapple, and a girl with short black hair, look at each other.

"Rukia, I believe we should inform the Captains after we get settled in our new surroundings."

She nods.

"I agree with you Renji."

She pulls out a cell phone.

Part 2

Inside the same Church where the events that almost kill Asia occuried. At the corrupted alter, a mass of shadows form, three men and one teenage girl appears out of the shadows. Each one in a uniform of the Quincy known as the Vandenreich with the traditional quincy blue and white covering them from head to toe.

"Your Majesty, are you sure we should be here?"

One of the men says, his blondish hair that could almost be white gleams in the light of the stain glass windows.

"Haschwald...you seem to not fully entrust yourself with me...why is that?"

The oldest of the three men asks. His tainted black hair matches the cloak that he wears over his uniform.

"Forgive me but I only wish to ensure our victory...it seems we are at the greatest disadvantage right now."

The girl looks at Haschwald and takes a defensive stance with her sword drawn.

"Something is here!"

His Majesty grabs her shoulder.

"Relax Bambietta, no need to be threaten by our host."

Black feathers fall from the sealing of the Church, and the source of those feathers is a ten winged* Fallen Angel.

*But wait, don't angels usually only have two wings? Normally that be a yes but the more power an angel is the more wings they can posscess and this applies for all angels, including the fallen.

"Is that...? It can't be?"

"But it is...a Fallen Angel."

Bambietta and Haschwald stare in amazement. While the other male Quincy whose face is covered by an iron mask appears to not be surprise like their Majesty. The Fallen angel notices a difference with the masked Quincy.

"You in the mask, why did you not react?"

The Fallen Angel questions. The Quincy remains silent.

"How strange Juha? I never imagine you having a minion who be too quiet?"

A spear of holy light forms in the hand of the Fallen. But still, the masked Quincy doesn't move.

"Haschwald, Bambietta. please move over here...no sense in our ally harming two of my loyal followers."

"But Majesty..."

Haschwald grabs the worried Bambietta and moves as ordered, and just in time. Several spears fly at the mask Quincy, from all different directions, and one hell of an explosion emluminates the whole church, Bambietta cries a little as she can no longer feel her ally's spiritual pressure.

"And so I rude you of one useless servent, Juha."

The Quincies each have a different reaction, Haschwald wonders why in the hell they haven't ask for help from God sooner. Bambietta wants to cry or use her sword to inflect the worst torment upon that male fallen angel or in fact on any man. The Emperor just laughs.

"Useless...he was not."

Out of the dust and of the crater created by the explosion, the masked Quincy walks out untouched.

"The Truth can be manipulated and twisted."

The Fallen Angel is shocked by the sudden revelation.

"How did you survive my attack?"

Wosh!

The Fallen Angel loses sight of the masked Quincy.

"Like I said...I was entrusted with the letter T...Truth."

Wosh! Wosh! Swish!

The masked Quincy begins to appear all around the Fallen Angel, fading away and then reappearing.

"Truth can be twisted to lead aid in one's victory or in one's defeat."

Spears fly from hands of the Fallen Angel and a smirk from the Emperor himself as the Church turns livelier than ever.

Part 3

That Coach Bus finally gets to Kuoh Acedemy, the Kuoh Students pause at the sight of the mysterious bus.

"Hey, is there some kind of event happening?"

One of the rare male Kuoh students asks.

"Rumors are that our school has been chosen to have some weird contest of physical strength where the student councils of two schools pick a random club or group of students to try to earn grants and other prizes."

The students begin to chat about how ridicules this contest seems. But the girls shut their mouths as Ichigo, Chad and Uyru walk off the bus. They seem like pretty boys to the female students of Kuoh.

"!"

Those girls surround the three pretty boys who don't look at themselves as pretty boys.

"What brings cute guys like you guys here?"

The girls ask that and similar things. Ichigo looks confused, do to the fact that he really hasn't had this many girls thinking he is pretty or cute before. He begins to choke up because he isn't sure how to respond. Uyru sees this and he unbuttons one of the buttons on his shirt to reveal some of his chest that is very defined.

"Well Ladies, we are here for many things..."

Uyru puts on his charms and he lefts the head of one of the girls to wear her eyes met his.

"What would you like for me to do to you?"

The girl falls over as the other Kuoh girls tackled Uyru. Ichigo breathes a sigh of relief as Chad hands him some of the luggage.

"Ichigo, where did THE girls go?"

Drop!

Ichigo and Chad look around and don't see THE girls, not caring about any of the luggage.

"Chad, we need to find them now!"

They spilt up to begin searching for THE girls as Uyru is left behind, surrounded by dirty minded prep school girls. He didn't mind in the least bit.

Outside of the Occult Research Club house, Issei, and Asia stands close to a girl with long black hair that is in a ponytail. She look over at the over worried Issei.

"Ara ara, Ise-san, I do enjoy seeing your worried face."

She licks her finger, He becomes even more worried because of the thought of Akeno-san's sadistic lightening striking him down as she tears his skin off with full her cheeks bright red.

Drop!

Asia screams.

"Ise-kun!"

He is on the ground, and he hasn't a clue how he got there. The black-haired girl laughs.

"Ise-san, you sure are funny!"

Issei was helped up by the girls.

'Doess Akeno-san have a crush on me?'

He ponders that thought as Akeno lightly blows into his ear. He blushes out of embarrassment as Asia blushes out of being jealous.

'Wait is Asia-san getting fluster...and why do I feel like I'm in the middle of a battlefield I can't escape from?'

Akeno and Asia glare at each other, sparks flying between them.

"Akeno! Asia!"

The girls stand straight up at the sound of such a sweet yet threatening voice.

"Buchou."

A girl with crimson red hair and a chest that surpasses Akeno's in size and Asia's in softness. She walks over to Issei and drives her fingers through his hair.

"Ise."

"Yes Buchou?"

Issei answered quickly and rather calmly unlike how his mind which is anything but calm.

"I need you to be on your best behavior because the student council just told us that we have been entered into a contest of sorts."

Issei, Asia and Akeno looks confused.

"Contest of sorts...you mean that we just were forced into something that we could easy avoided being in."

She nods at Issei.

"Rias-senpai, does this have anything to do with Onii-sama?"

She nods at Akeno and Issei sighs.

'If Lucifer-sama wants it to happen...I guess there isn't any arguing it.'

Koneko appears, emotionless like usually.

"Buchou, our opponents have arrived."

She says. Rias smiles.

"Thank you Koneko-chan, and I have personally met with the girls of there's and they want to meet everyone."

Rias gives the universal sign for come here and out from behind a tree, Orihime, Rukia, Tatsuki and a few others who seem like they just woke up. Issei's eyes aim directly at Orihime's boobs.

"Her oppai is as big as Buchou's!"

Issei screams.

Bash!

Koneko delivers one elbow to his gut as Orihime blushes.

"Forgive us, he is lecherous."

Koneko says.

"No no, I found it flattering. Not many people are about to compare to my chest size are around my age."

Orihime says as Tatsuki bows and forces Orihime to bow.

"My name is Tatsuki and my friend here is Orihime."

Asia, Akeno, and Koneko bow back.

"It is nice to meet you. I'm Asia."

"I'm Koneko...you may call me Koneko-chan."

"And I'm Akeno, we may up the female members of the Occult Research Club."

Rukia bows.

"I'm Rukia and its nice to see that you all can tame your boy."

She laughs, Issei stands up, knowing that Koneko is ready and welling to elbow him to the ground once more.

"Greetings, the name is Issei and if I am permitted..."

He begins to walk over to Rukia, Rias allows it.

"I must say it is a pleasure to meet you ladies."

Issei extents his hand out for a handshake, Rukia gladly shakes his hand.

'What is this feeling?'

But she sense something from him. Something she can't describe.

'Its similar to a hollow yet...its not...What is this boy?'

Rukia's face is saying a different story, Koneko and Rias are ready to punish Issei.

"His hands are so soft."

Rukia blurs out. Orihime, Tatsuki, Asia and Akeno surround Issei, each one feeling his hands.

"Wow they are soft!"

"Yeah Rukia wasn't kidding."

"They're so soft that I bet these hands would feel so divine as they roam all over our bodies."

Rias hit the boiling point after what Akeno said and leaps over to Issei.

"You Harpies get back! He's my Ise!"

Rias embraces Issei tightly as Orihime giggles.

"Orihime why are you giggling?"

Both Tatsuki and Rukia ask curiously.

"Because I think Ichigo would do a similar thing if I was being hounded by a group of guys."

Tatsuki and Rukia laugh.

"Orihime you're acting like you have Ichigo whipped already and you two haven't even gone out on a date yet."

"Yeah and it be a cold day in Hell if he already is whipped that badly."

And out of nowhere, Ichigo appears. He walks right over to Orihime.

"I see you all made some new friends."

Ichigo notices Rias, and the Occult Research Club.

"Hello, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki and its an honor to meet you all."

Rias releases Issei and goes over to shakes Ichigo's hand.

'What the...is he a devil?'

Rias says to herself as she believes to feel that Ichigo may be a corrupted devil of some kind.

"Strawberry Guardian?"

Akeno says in a playfully way, everyone laughs, Rias forgets her thoughts and enjoys a good laugh as Ichigo sighs.

"Haha laugh it up."

"Ichigo, you know we are only playing."

Tatsuki says while punching him in the arm, Akeno walks over and bows.

"Yes...playing."

She winks at Ichigo and before he could even think of a response, Orihime grabs him.

"Hands off! He's MY Strawberrry!"

Everyone laughs at the word Strawberry once more, Ichigo blushes due to Orihime's tight grip of him.

'Orihime is sure getting jealous...but why?'

Ichigo thinks. Orhime lets go of him and walks over to Tatsuki.

"So would you all like to join us for tea?"

Akeno asks.

"We would love to but first do you think you can help us find the rest of our friends?"

Akeno goes over and whispers in Rias's ear.

"Akeno that is a fun idea."

Everyone looks interested in this fun idea.

"Who ever finds Ichigo and Orihime's other friends first shall get one request to make me do anything!"

When Issei heard Rias say that, his face turned cherry red and you would think his nose would have bled by now but surprisingly it hasn't.

"Buchou! I shall find them and then your Oppai and body are mine!"

Rukia and the other girls like disgusted.

"Pervert!"

Tatsuki slams her fist into Issei's face yet Koneko still slam her foot onto his privates.

"And with that...Begin!"

Rias yells, Issei amazingly springs up and sprints off, Koneko following right behind, asking Lucifer-sama to not let Issei win. Ichigo calmly walks over to Rias.

"Do I count as well in this little contest?"

Rias nods and Ichigo disappears. Leaving a sadden Orihime behind, Tatsuki pursuits him screaming.

"Ichigo, you are going to pay for making Orihime cry!"

The Academy has been revitalized by the Finding the Strawberry's Friend Game!

Part 4

In the shopping distract of the city a little after 4 pm. Kiba sits at the edge of a public fountain.

'Why do these memories haunt me more and more? Are they trying to tell me something? Or Does God just mock me so?'

He splashs some water into his face to try to wash away the pain.

"Kiba Yuuto."

Kiba jump back in shock that someone announced his name, a very unfamiliar voice.

"Who is there?"

And from high above, a fallen angel descends, his wings seem the color of crow's wings. His uniform is not black leather nor is it a trench coat with a hat. It is white with blue trim details. Kiba glances around and see that everyone who was shopping have either left or have fainted.

"I am one of the Fallen who have been ordered by our new boss to test out something..."

The Fallen pulls out a medallion. Kiba senses the killing intent from this Fallen but don't sense the holy energy.

"You seem confused...it is because you can no longer feel my holy energy."

Kiba is silent, the Fallen smirks.

"Now I shall unveil our new power."

The temperature begins to drop drastically, Kiba begins to see his own breath. But it's almost summer! Kiba notices the sword in the Fallen's hands where the medallion was. Ice encases the arm and the black wings freeze over.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru."

A roaring blizzard occurs and Kiba hears the howling of a dragon.

'What the hell is that? A Sacred Gear? One of the Longinus Gears?'

He sees the reddish eyes of Hyorinmaru against the icy blues.

'What ever it is...I can't let him possess it any longer.'

The Fallen yawns as the snow forms huge ice flowers as it touches the ground.

"Fair Well, Devil of Rias Grem..."

At that moment, someone with snow-white hair slashes the icy wing of the Fallen, the blood that pours out freezes and reforms the wing. That snow-white hair boy stands beside Kiba.

"I don't know how you think you are Crow winged freak...and I really don't know where you got that weapon...but I do know this..."

Kiba is amazed by this boy's speed and wonders who he is also he wants why he is wearing a black Kimono so close to Summer!

"I'm taking back MY Hyorinmaru!"

Afterlife

Hi readers, the author of the fanfiction you just read. I hope you enjoyed the start of my Devils project* and this project has really helped me get out of a huge writer's block.

*Note: Devils project is the codename I use for my story.

I may not have chapter two up until next year because of the Angels project**

**Note Angels project is the codename for my Bleach & Sekirei crossover.

Also I just editted my errors in this chapter! 12/5/12


	2. Life 2: Hyorinmaru Returns

Highschool DXD + Bleach

Death Gods and Devils

Life -1 or Author's note:

I know I have stuff to explain and what not but I'm just been busy and I'm been enjoying the fact the poll on the pairing options is getting some attention and Ichigo X Akeno sounds nice and it gives me some fun ideas that might involve Orihime bashing and I really haven't bashed any characters before...oh well you all have waited for this chapter and so here it is.

Life 0

In the halls of the Underworld that seemed not to have been entered in such along time. A man slowly walks through the hall, his presence is commanding, threatening yet gentle. His crimson hair glows in the darkness.

"Amazing how solitude feels when its the first time I had it in a long time."

He stands in front of a dust covered Throne, and with a wave of his hand the dust clears from the throne, and the man takes to sitting on it.

"I do enjoy this so."

The man says calmly as the silence becomes silent once more. He closes his eyes. Unknown to the man he had activated a very old and mysterious black magic circle.

"Lucifer-sama, you have summoned us?"

The man opens his eyes to see the room has seemed to be lite by black flame torches, and not only that but it seems that time has reversed itself and the man is rather calm still as someone gets up from the throne he is sitting at.

'This must be a vision of the past.'

The man realizes as the vision of the Original Lucifer looks at the fifteen devils.

"I'm glad you all have came...I hope you thought about what we all last talked about."

The devils each sweat a little. One, who has black hair, looks up at Lucifer.

"I have thought well and hard about this and..."

He stands and walks up to Lucifer and kneels down once more. The crimson-haired man grabs his chin. He seems intrigued.

"I am ready for my lord and master of the darkness to infuse me with whatever power or test anything out on me."

Original Lucifer looks into the devil's eyes and he holds his hand out and over that devil.

"If this works, you shall become something than has no limitations."

A series of black magic circles appears and encased the devil. The room turns white and before the man could see anymore. A smack to the face.

"Wake up Lucifer-sama!"

A grey haired woman in a maid like outfit left a huge remark on Lucifer's face.

"Greyfia, what was that for?"

She turns around with a serious face.

"I'm sorry for hitting you...but next time you plan to leave me in the same room with Cry Baby Phoenix, expect Hell."

She goes over and her rage has seemed to disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"How was your nap, Sirzachz-sama?"

He grabs Greyfia by the neck and his eyes meet with her's.

"It was enlighting..."

He stands up and walks out of the ancient hall as Greyfia looks at the old throne.

"Enlighting...does he mean enlightening?"

She summons forth a feather duster and starts to dust the old hall, knowing that her master may nap here again and she doesn't want this place looking dirty.

Life 2: Hyorinmaru Returns

Part 1

In the now frozen shopping distract of the city with Kuoh Academy resides, a Fallen Angel hovers as he wields the Hyorinmaru. Several feet below him stood Kiba Yuuto and a mysterious snow-white haired boy in a black kimono with a white coat over it.

"I don't know why you are saying this is your weapon kid? But I can tell you this..."

The Fallen charges in fast and furiously, the boy draws his sword and blocks the attack while also forcing some of the ice to crack and fall off like snow. Kiba sees his chance and forms his demonic sword that consumes Holy Energy because he has noticed a small amount of it is focused around the hand that the icy dragon has covered. His knightly speed enabled Kiba to slash the Fallen Angel yet he only leaves a small cut.

'I can cut that ice...I wonder if I can stab his hand would it drain the holy energy I feel and cause that Hyromochan or what to revert back into a medallion.'

He turns around quickly and goes back to attack once more.

'Only one way to find out!'

The boy notices the look on Kiba's face and points his free hand at the chest of the Fallen Angel.

"Shakkaho!"

Bam!

A red orb of fiery magic explodes, a thick mist forms all around the Fallen Angel. Kiba jumps out of mist and nods his sword has some blood on it.

'Did I hit him?'

He turns around, the mist begins to clear.

Swish! Swish! Cling!

The silhouettes of the two and their swords clashing, sparks flying everywhere.

Swish!

The fast pace battle of swords continues, the Angel missing each slash.

Swish!

The boy has made contact with the Angel's stolen weapon time and again, they lock the blades as the Angel grinds his teeth.

"I will not lose to a child!"

The boy senses the increase in this Angel's spiritual pressure, in his killing intent and in something else he thinks is spirit energy. The Angel swings the sword down.

Cling!

Kiba blocks the Angel's sword.

"This is a surprise. I thought you were leaving this weirdo to me, Stranger."

Kiba noticed that he had only stretch the leg of the Fallen Angel with his earlier attack, he looks at the boy.

"Well let me introduce myself, I'm Kiba and you remind me of someone I used to know."

Kiba blocks another slash of the Fallen Angel.

"I hope you don't mind but I can't stand this Fallen Angel having such a power."

Kiba jumps back as the Fallen's sword slams the ground, it freezes over. The boy laughs as he slides over to his opponent.

Slash!

The Left arm of the Fallen has fallen off.

"You little bastard!"

The Boy points his sword.

"Fool, you could have stopped the bleeding by now...but..."

"But What? You're just trying to lead me into a trap of some kind."

The Fallen summons forth three ice dragon and they encircle him as he begins to abuse the icy powers to give himself a new arm.

"Now Die!"

Kiba slams his sword into the ground causing the ice to crack, he smirks slightly.

"Now that I can move around easier...you can try to kill us now."

The Fallen doesn't take Kiba's jokes too well and two of the icy dragon head toward him.

"Sword Birth."

He said calm as a multitude of sword burst out of the ground where he slammed his sword last. The dragon collides with the sword wall.

Back the Academy, the first person to feel something off is Akeno and stares out the window.

"Akeno?"

Rias asks seeing that she is spilling a lot of the tea. Akeno cleans up the mess she just made.

"Sorry Buchou."

Rias nods, Rukia, and Orihime enjoy the tea.

"Wonderful tea Akeno-chan!"

Orihime says with a smile that usual could cheer anyone up but Akeno still looks distant.

"Akeno, if you aren't feeling well, you can go home early."

Rias says as Akeno bows act of respect.

"Buchou, I might just need a walk."

"Okay, you always know you can tell me anything."

Akeno leaves without saying another thing. Rukia looks at Orihime.

"So do you think she felt what we did?"

She whispers into the ear that is underneath the orange hair of Orihime's.

"Maybe..."

"What you two talking about?"

Rias asks already knows what the said do to her devilish hearing, Rukia doesn't know what to say, Orihime smiles in an idiotic way.

"Me and Rukia were kind of wondering..."

Rukia now fears what Orihime is going to say next. Rias is now waiting for any lies to roll out of the similar breast sized girl.

One unnaturally formed group of grey clouds swirl and swirl as Kiba continues to dodge dozens of ice coated holy spears. The Fallen Angel pants like a dog, Kiba is panting but not as bad as the Angel. The boy with the snow-white begins to laugh.

"What is so funny midget?"

The Angel says.

"I don't know...the fact that you must close to your breaking point."

Crack! Crunch!

The ice that encased certain parts of his body shatters and falls from him, even the sword he was holding fades away. Kiba appears behind the Angel.

"You are out of your magic energy and without that energy it seems you can't keep the balance with your new powers which allowed you to control that weapon that was never your's."

The Angel grinds his teeth.

"Curse you devil and that dress wearing boy!"

The boy pops a blood vessel.

"I'm not wearing a dress, it is the proper uniform of a shinigami and I can't help that you are blind!"

The Angel and Kiba are over took by a sense of shock.

"Impossible, Shinigami are only a myth!"

Swish!

The Angel looks down to see that the very hand that had the medallion that trapped Hyorinmaru has been cut off.

"The man who shall kill you is Toshiro Hitsugaya!"

Swish!

And before the Fallen Angel could say anymore, he felt his heart freeze. Toshiro sheath his sword and the Fallen turns to falling crimson snow flakes. Kiba looks at Toshiro in shock.

"Hitsugaya..."

His sword disappeared, and he wakes over to Toshiro as the sky clears up.

"You said your name is Kiba?"

Toshiro asks, Kiba holds out his hand.

"Yes and you are pretty good swordsman...you are sure you are a shinigami? You would make a Great Devil."

Toshiro chuckles a little as he shakes Kiba's hand.

"I don't think Hyorinmaru want me to have devil wings."

They share in a laugh while the medallion becomes lighter and Toshiro feels Hyorinmaru's full power finally return to him.

Part 2

The next day, in the court yard of the Academy. Rias sits on a bench looking marvelous yet lost in her mind.

'What are those girls hiding?'

Akeno walks up and sits next to her Buchou.

"Akeno, are you feeling better?"

Akeno smiles.

"Yes I am Buchou...I think a good night sleep was all I needed."

Rias nods.

"That's good."

Akeno sees that something is bugging Rias.

"Do you need to talk, Rias-sama?"

"Well, those girls...Rukia and Orihime...I think they are hiding something and its something that could come back to haunt us."

Ichigo and Issei look like they are trying to avoid somebody as they walk pass Rias and Akeno.

"Rias, they might be hiding something to protect themselves and they may have tried not to be rude to you."

Rias sighs again.

"You might be right."

A girl wearing a similar uniform to Orihime walks up, she is shorter than Toshiro and her black hair is combed very nicely as it hang down.

"Excuse me, have one of you two seen a boy who is a bit taller than me and has snow-white hair?"

Rias and Akeno notice the uniform.

"I haven't seen anyone like that."

"Buchou, I have seen him, Kiba was showing him around and they seem to be like buddies already."

The girl's face lights up.

"Shiro-chan has made a friend!"

Rias and Akeno enjoy how the girl's face is so cheery now.

"Shiro-chan eh? Is that a pet name for Toshiro?"

The girl blushes.

"OH NO! If he finds out I said that in public, he is going to kill me!"

Rias and Akeno laugh as Momo freaks out.

"Calm down, we are going to tell on you...and Can we please learn your name?"

Momo cools it as she looks into Rias's and Akeno's faces.

"Momo Hinamori, I'm the Lieutenant of..."

She stops herself short as Rias secretly wants to choke Momo because people who are guests at their school are being so rude. Akeno lays her hand on Rias.

"Ara Ara... Ms. Hinamori please finish what you were saying...Buchou wants to know what you are the Lieutenant of."

Momo notices the rise in Rias's energy and she felts like it going to be overwhelmed by it.

"Measurement!"

Momo blurts out then forcing herself to turn around as Akeno giggles and Rias is in a daze.

"Measurement? What is your job? And How does this even help you out?"

Akeno busts out laughing as Momo whispers what she does as the Lt. of Measurement and Rias is brought to a strawberry red color.

Inside of the gym, it seems empty as can be.

Slam!

The door opens.

Slam!

And closes just as quickly, Ichigo leads on the wall and begins to slide down until he has seated himself.

'How in the hell did I piss Tatsuki off by telling Orihime to get her ass out of my face...I can never eat lunch anymore with those two almost forcing themselves on me...'

He sighs loudly, and looks up at a window frame's shadow which seems to look like a Quincy cross.

'Do they think that just because I saved their lives from a multitude of enemies and now they think they own me something?'

Smack!

His fist meets the wall.

"I don't want anything from them!"

He looks up and out of nowhere appears an old man dressed in an ever flowing black cloak.

"It has been awhile Ichigo."

"Zangetsu!"

Ichigo is in shock due to the fact he has spoken to his shikai in a long time.

"I'm here because it sounds like you need an old man's advice."

Ichigo straightens out the way he was sitting and he begins to discuss his problems and thoughts with his Zanpakuto.

Part 3

Hours later in the alley, the cloudy sky is a lightish grey and it is darking, a man wearing a priest's uniform but the expression on his face is rather foul at the moment. His eyes appear weary, his arms seem to be covered in blood as while as a patch on his stomach.

"Why do you defy us?"

The priest bumps into another priest whose face is sinful.

"Why defy the lord almighty's will?"

The sinful Priest says as the wounded Priest looks disgustedly at the other.

"I do not defy the lord almighty...I defy your false prophet!"

Bang!

The Priest falls to his knees with a hole in his chest, a cloaked man appears with a small troop behind him.

"Well done Freed, you are doing a great service for your Emperor."

Click!

Freed points his unholy gun at the man.

"Has your Emperor found that weapon yet? I want to use an Excalibur already."

"You ungrateful little..."

Bang!

One of the men now bleeds out on the ground everyone but the cloaked man is stirred up.

"Short Tempered when anything is said to you dealing with size... just as the reports said..."

The clocked man says in a whisper.

"The Emperor wanted me to tell you that you must go and get the Excalibur from a Priest who guards it as if it was Jesus Christ himself."

Freed begins to laugh.

"By the time I'm done with him, he'll be begging for Christ's mercy!"

The Cloaked man and the men vanish, Freed begins skipping down the street.

"All hail the new Lord!"

His twisted laughter fills the air.

Meanwhile, at the Occult Club's Clubhouse.

Slam!

Kiba leaves, he is frustrated and the rain begins to pour down on him.

'Buchou...my past is none of those people's business...'

Kick!

He kicks over a public trash can out of uncharacteristic rage, he has already made it outside of the Academy grounds.

"I wish people would talk about me to complete strangers..."

He just stands there, letting the rain beat on him. His rage is quailing down.

'I think I should apologize tomorrow for my attitude...'

Splash!

A car splashing water and a girlish scream Kiba hears, he turns around to see Momo, completely wet by both the rain and the huge splash.

"Are you okay?"

Kiba goes and helps Momo up.

"Yes...I don't want to admit this but I followed you because I want to apologize for bring up the conversation that lead to your outburst..."

"Wow...I would love to hear your apologize but first thing, we should get some where dry and my home is only five minutes away."

She begins to shake from the cooling rain.

"Okay, I hope you got something I can change into."

Kiba nods not noticing Momo's slight blush as they begin to walk. Somebody watches them from the rooftops.

"Taichou!"

A Big breasted orange haired Woman appears kneeling down before Toshiro.

"What is it Rangiku?"

She stands up.

"Why are you stalking them?"

"I'm not stalking them."

Rangiku gets an evil look.

"Then telling what you are doing?"

He sighs.

"I'm watching Momo walk home with a friend of mine and I'm making sure he doesn't do anything I want...I mean she isn't ready for..."

Toshiro says Rangiku moves closer.

"So you're stalking them?"

He gets annoy.

"I said I wasn't so go back and finish the paperwork."

"But Taichou..."

Glare!

Toshiro begins to glare fiercely.

"I said go Finish the PAPERWORK!"

"Yes, Taichou!"

She flash steps away, and he gets back to watch Momo and Kiba.

Part 4

On a day that feels like a weekend at the park, howls echo off of trees as a hollow that is lower than a Gillian has begun devouring humans. Akeno, who was enjoying her day, hears the howls from the out edge of the park and sees the people running away from the scene.

"Something isn't right here..."

She goes to the playground and sees a tall brown skin monster with an ugly white mask.

"Ara Ara, you are being a bad monster..."

Her hands begin to discharge her lightning.

"Its time to learn some..."

Slash!

She pauses at the site of the fading hollow, and at Ichigo in his fullbring, Akeno hides herself behind a nearby tree.

'Ichigo has a sacred gear?'

She thinks as Renji, Rukia, and Orihime walk up, Rukia and Renji are out of their gigais.

"Yo! Why did you have to take the first hollow we have sensed in this place?!"

Renji's jealously roars out of his mouth.

Bash!

He headbutts Ichigo.

"We said first one there get to purify it!"

Bash!

Ichigo headbutts Renji back as Rukia begins to be annoyed by the two teenaged morons, she gets an evil look on her face.

"SHUT UP YOU DIP-SHIT PIECES OF FRUIT!"

Glare!

Rukia's glare is so scary that Ichigo and Renji want to run but they can't move their body. Orihime is staring at Ichigo and she is blushing.

'His scared face is so cute...I hope plan Seduction works.'

Orihime giggles in a way that sends red flags into Akeno's mind.

'Why do I have this feeling that she is up to something that involves the strawberry...?'

Akeno giggles in the same way.

'I might have just found my boy toy...'

She licks her fingers giving a little moan. Ichigo hears the moan.

"Guys did you hear that?"

Everyone pauses, Akeno even worries that she has been caught and readies to announce her planned lie of being a stalker but a dripping sounds makes everyone look at Orihime, her hands were under her pink skirt, Rukia's face was speechless as Renji and Ichigo get a small nose bleed. Akeno laughs to herself a spell circle she casts vanishes.

"Ara Ara."

She walks away as Orihime runs behind a tree.

"I would have never known that she was that into you..."

Rukia says as the boys get up.

"Maybe we should let her be alone?"

Renji suggests.

Bong!

Ichigo and Rukia hit Renji.

"Idiot that is the last thing she needs right now!"

Rukia's shrill voice pierces Renji's ear drums.

"Ouch!"

Renji covers his ear, Ichigo sighs.

"Rukia, can you go and make sure Orihime is not too embarrassed, I think there are some more hollows in the area."

She nods as the boys begin another race for the chance to kill something. She goes to find Orihime.

To Be Continued...

After Life: Sorry for the delay, I was brainstorming how or if Ichigo gets a harem and I came to this conclusion that Orihime may not be in the harem, Rukia may be after somebody tries something and it doesn't sit too well with certain persons and I thought Kiba deserves a bleach girl and Issei X Rias is such a sweet pairing to me, it doesn't mean she would try to explore the limits of Issei's willingness lol.

Also Thanks for Reading...Next Time: Secrets Revealed and Excalibur! See ya later!


	3. My Apologizes for the Delay!

To all of the loyal readers of the this story of mine, I must give you all my apologizes for the delay and I do hope that you will enjoy the next chapter when I complete it which I hope will be soon and if anyone has any ideas for omakes or anything that I may need to explain more on, please let me know!

So bare with me and I do thank you for your patience.

Sincerely, Janic the Guardian of Flames and not the flames that hurt writers' feelings.

PS: Those kinds of flames that hurt people's feelings can rot in the evil minds of those who post them.


End file.
